A Beautiful Voice
by amber-maexx
Summary: gabriella moved to alberqeurque.there she meets troy and starts dating him.but sharpay has other plans.can troy love her enough to hear her beautiful voice or will sharpay ruin it forever? read to find out.TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful voice

chapter 1

"mum, did we have to move again?" sighed gabriella montez

"sorry sweetheart but this time we do , though you can graduate this time!"replied maria montez , her mum

"so what school am I going to?" mumbled gabriella

"East high and speaking of school , I think its time you went to bed , Gabriella" gently spoke her mother "I love you, miha"

"I love you , too! Good night!"shouted gabriella as she raced up to her new room.

Great thought gabriella I am going to be a freaky maths girl again.

Gabriella had moved 8 times since her dad died when she was ten. She had now moved to Albuquerque.

Gabriella sorted out what she needed for the next day and then went to bed knowing tomorrow is going to be a new start at school.

At seven o'clock the next day , Gabriella was still in bed asleep when she heard her mother shouting up to her.

"Honey, you have to get up, now!"

"one more minute" she groaned

"no, you have to get up now!" her mother chuckled

Gabriella heaved herself out of bed, went and got a shower. She then got dressed in a purple long top, jeans and ballet flats. Then grabbed her bag, some breakfast and waked to school.

Gabriella suddenly started to get nervous as she got closer to school. Be strong she kept thinking to herself over and over again.

When she was walking to the principals office, she seemed to walk into someone .

"watch were you are going!" a shrill voice sounded.

" I I I'm sorry" she stuttered looking down.

" oh right! You freak , you cannot even look where you are going!" the ice queen answered

Gabriella looked up then in fear. She saw one pinkified female and three quite muscled lads who were defiantly jocks. She suddenly started to back away slowly in fear. She got so far however when a pair of arms restricted her from moving away any more. She turned around to see a tanned face and a pair of blue eyes. She started to cry as she became even more frightened.

"oh look the little baby is crying" sharpay sneered at her. " great job, troysie, catching her before she could run off"

" hey nerd! Why are you carrying books when you do not even have any lessons! Well , let me take your books for you!" the african-american boy. He then grabbed her books from her hands before she could react and threw them on the floor , kicking half-way down the corridor.

" ha-ha look Chad she is crying again! What a cry baby!" sharpay laughed

" I AM NOT A CRY BABY" gabriella shouted angrily at the three people"SHUT UP , YOU STUPID BARBIE!". She struggled to get out of Troy's grasp but failed quickly as his constricted more and became more like restraints to her.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" sharpay screeched at her. Troy let go of gabriella then as he seen the pure anger and hatred reign in her eyes. She looked dangerous ta the moment. The next moment gabriella was on the floor clutching her cheeks as a huge bruise started to appear. Sharpay was stood over with a smirk on her face as she seen the damage she had done to her. Chad just stood there looking stunned at what just happened before he burst into laughter. However , troy just stood there not knowing what to do. On the one hand., he felt that gabriella had not deserved that at all as sharpay had started on her and she had been taunting her , but, on the other hand he could not do anything about it since he was the captain of the basketball team. He was a popular guy in school and could not be seen with or defending a nerd as they were bottom of the cliques in school while he was seen as the king of east high. He was known as a bully not a friend to any nerds. He grabbed sharpay away from the girl before she could get in to any trouble. He secretly did not want gabriella to get hurt either , though he would never admit to anyone. He thought she was actually quite beautiful and not fake as so people like sharpay are.

" come on before you get into trouble. She is not worth it even, she is just a new nerd" troy soothed sharpay. But she ignored what he said.

" are you new here?"she spat at gabriella.

"yes" gabriella answered barely audible.

"well stay out of my way or I will get you! Just go back to where you came from you freaky genius. Nobody knows or wants you so get out of my turf." sharpay sneered before walking away with Chad , zeke and troy. Gabriella just slumped to the floor and burst into tears. She could not believe something happened on her first day before school had even started. She did not notice how a another student had seen and heard the whole thing.

Suddenly gabriella felt a hand on her back and she looked up to see a dark skinned girl looking at her sympathetically. She helped her up before giving her a hug and waiting until her tears subsided.

"hey are you okay?"the girl asked

"yeah, I just was a bit shaken up, I guess" sniffed gabriella

"I'm Taylor mckessie" she smiled

"gabriella montez" she replied back smiling. The girl put her arm around her friend as she showed the principals office. She waited for her afterwards and asked her to lunch. Gabriella said yes anmd was pleased that her day had just got better. She found her and taylor had a lot in common. So soon they became really good friends.

At dinner time, Taylor guided gabriella to the cafeteria where a group of her friends were seated all ready. They all were laughing/ joking and just generally chatting with each other.

"hey guys this is gabriella montez. She is new" Taylor introduced her

"gabriella, this is Martha,kelsi, Joshua,Lauren , summer and Ryan" she introduced to gabriella.

"hi" she said nervously.

"hello back" they all smiled which made gabriella feel as though this time she could have friends and be more herself. She could see sharpay sending daggers from across the cafeteria but she just ignored her. She felt a lot happier knowing she had finally made real friends and they had accepted her especially after what happened with sharpay.

"gabriella" taylor smiled

"what?" she answered

"we were just wondering if you would want to come over to kelsi's house on friday night for a sleepover as a sort of welcome to east high. It will only be a girls night so no boys and a lot of fun promised." taylor answered.

"who will be there?" she asked

" just me , you, kelsi, martha, lauren and summer" taylor answered.

"okay I will do but I will bring some home-made chocolate brownies as well." she smiled back

"great" they all replied before they carried on talking to each other again. Gabriella smiled at the thought that somebody wanted to hang out with her and not being seen as the freaky Math girl as she was in other schools. She now had friends who had made her day just get better and better.

However at the end of lunch she was walking out of the the cafeteria when a voice sounded behind her. She turned around in shock before she was pulled away from the crowd and into a empty corridor where nobody was.

"can I talk to you?" the voice sounded

she nodded her head but could not speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella followed the person around the corner till they got into an empty did not know what to say but decided to see what they had to say.

"What do you want,Troy? Havent you done enough already?" She glared at him.

"I came to say I am sorry"He retorted back glaring back at her with his ocean-blue eyes. She was lost for words for a moment as she looked into his eyes and saw how they changed to a dark blue in an instant. She blinked before answering him back.

"Well, that is a change. I thought you were coming to have another go at me" She spoke angrily.

"Look nerd!I am of a higher standard then you. You do not have any right to speak to me like that so forget it now and do not dare to even glare at me you got that?"He shouted at her. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pinned her againist the winced as his hands seem to be digging into the top of her dropped her onto the floor before walking away and leaving her slumped againist the lockers. Gabriella looked around before drawing her knees into her chest and beginning to cry into her hands.

_What have I done wrong to get it twice in two days?_ She thought to herself as she sat down in corridor.

The next lesson could not come quick enough for gabriella as she made her way over to her advanced maths with made her way to her seat at the back of the class where she sat with one person who did like her. She was only glad that a jerk like troy was not in her class, he was not clever enough for the class for one. She giggled to herself.

"What are you laughing at?"taylor asked quietly.

"Oh nothing" She replied back to her.

"So what did troy want?"Taylor questioned.

"Nothing good"She answered back to her

"Oh I am sorry" Taylor apologised to her.

"Its not your fault"She smiled to her "Just had another go at me"

Taylor smiled back to her and turned back to the maths lesson that was is progress. But Gabriella could not concentrate as she kept replaying the incident with troy in her head. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not notice when mrs baker, her maths teacher, asked her a question.

"Miss montez? MISS MONTEZ!"she barked at jumped in her seat to see everyone staring at her.

"Erm what?"She mumbled

"Answer the question!"The teacher shouted back.

"I don't know!" Gabriella replied embrassed.

"DENTENTION,MISS MONTEZ!" the teacher replied was beginning to get worried about her friend as she usually paid attention in class. But she decided to leave it for now as it probabley was nothing.

When the bell rang, Gabriella grabbed her belongings and literary ran out maths class.

She drove home in her car,unlocked the did her homework and then cried herself to sleep that night.

Her back had bruises the next morning and it hurt her even worse then dressed carefully,covering her bruises before going to school.

Taylor waited for her at the entrance of school wondering about what had actually happened yesterday between troy and gabriella that made her get a was pulled out of her thoughts when sshe saw gabriella climbing out of her car and locking walked up to her before grabbing in a hug. However,she pulled back when she heard her then noticed her friends puffy red eyes, bruises on her arms were showing as well. She sighed before turning back to her friend.

Gabriella was a wreck all day and could not concentrate at all since she was so tired herself. She also did not spend dinner in the cafteria but instead wondered around on her it was not long before she ran into someone.

"Oh hello nerd!" Called a nasal-quality voice behind her. She turned around to see sharpay stood near her.

"What do you want?"Gabriella answered

"What was you doing with troy-boy yesterday?"She snarled at her

"NOTHING so just leave me alone,okay?"Gabriella answered back annoyed at her and obviousley did not want to put up with sharpay today.

"Listen,do NOT talk to me ever and you stay away from troy." Sharpay threatened her "OR ELSE"

Gabriella turned to leave but sharpay stuck her foot out and tripped her up making her fall on the was laughed at by everyone as she got back up and ran did not stop till she was far away in an empty looked around before she noticed a piano in one of the looked around to see if anyone was about. She then went over to the seat,sat down and began to play her favorite song.

_You say it's all in my head  
>And the things I think just don't make sense<br>So where you been then? Don't go all coy  
>Don't turn it round on me like it's my fault<br>See I can see that look in your eyes  
>The one that shoots me each and every time<em>

_You grace me with your cold shoulder  
>Whenever you look at me I wish I was her<br>You shower me with words made of knives  
>Whenever you look at me I wish I was her<em>

_These days when I see you  
>You make it look like see-through<br>Do tell me why you waste our time  
>When your heart ain't admitting you're not satisfied<br>You know I know just how you feel  
>I'm starting to find myself feeling that way too<em>

_When you grace me with your cold shoulder  
>Whenever you look at me I wish I was her<br>You shower me with words made of knives  
>Whenever you look at me I wish I was her<em>

_Time and time again, I play the role of fool  
>(Just for you)<br>Even in the daylight when you think I don't see you  
>Try to look for things I hear but our eyes never find<br>'Though I do know how you play_

_You grace me with your cold shoulder  
>Whenever you look at me I wish I was her<br>You shower me with words made of knives  
>Whenever you look at me I wish I was her<em>

_You grace me with your cold shoulder  
>Whenever you look at me I wish I was her<br>You shower me with words made of knives  
>Whenever you look at me I wish I was her <em>

She sang it with such passion and emotion that she begun to cry as she carried on singing.

Troy had been walking down the corridor when he heard a beautiful voice singing in the music queitly crept into the room to see none other then Gabriella montez singing at the piano. He was stunned at the sight.

_Could the nerd really sing?_ he kept saying to himself in his head.

Gabriella turned to see troy standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his quickly ran out the room before he could say anything.

**cold shoulder-adele**

**please review and tell me what should happen next.**

**amber-maexxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy stood there in a daze about what he had just heard. He did not hear chad calling him until He appeared right in front of his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Huh?what? Oh yeah just fine"troy replied to him. Chad looked at him for a minute before shrugging his shoulders.

"So are you coming to jake smiths party tonight or what?"He asked him.

"Oh yeah I am "Troy answered him.

He walked off then to go home. All the way home he could think of nothing else but gabriella singing a song. And most likely about him as well. He felt a wierd feeling coming over him but he shrugged it off as nothing before walking into his house. His mum was out with his dad so he wnet and made himself so tea of pasta.(The only thing he could make without burning it). He then went upstairs,turned on his music and got ready.

Finally, he set out of the door and went on his way to one of the partys off the year.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was over at taylors house getting ready as she had been forced to come that girls each did thier own make-up and hair but had gone shopping together earleir on.

Martha had gone for a deep purple dress with sraps and black had gone for a pale yellow with same coloured and Lauren went for the same dress but one in pink and one in red. They too had on black heels to match. Taylor had gone for a dark green dress that complimented her and black sandals.

Gabriell a chose a cream dress with black belt under the bust that then flowed down to had cream and black sandals on as she was scaed too wear black heels to dance in.

They piled there way into taylors car before arriving at the party.

When they got there the whole party had already started. The girls all went off to the dance floor and started to dance with evryone else just having a good time.

Troy,on the other hand,was not having a good time as everyone else because all he could think about was gabriella. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist looked down too see sharpay and another girl ,obviously drunk, looking at him. He pulled away from then before moving to the edge of the dancefloor. He noticed \gabriella dancing and all he could think about was her. She was a way better dancer then he thought and he seemed to be moving towards her. But before he got therea drunk lad came over to her and started to drag off the dancefloor. Troy got mad then and made his way over to them.

He turned the corner and quickly went searching for her until he found outside againist the wall pinned by the was crying her eyes out and was begging him to he did not listen to her. Troy went over to him,punched him in the face before dragging gabriella inside out of his way. Troy turned to see her looking at him in shock but thankfully not crying much now.

"TTTThank you" She stuttered out to him.

"It was nothing"He mumbled back. He could take his eyes of her and she noticed this as well. She was smirking to herself while he continued to look.

"Do you want to dance?"He asked finding his voice.

"Yeah sure"she replied before troy dragged her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him. She started dancing and troy could not take his eyes of her. A new song started to play then.

Whats somebody like you, doing in a place like this?  
>say, did you come alone? or did you bring all your friends.<br>say, whats your name, what you drinking  
>i think i know what you're thinking<br>baby whats your sign, tell me yours ill tell you mine  
>say, whats somebody like you doing in a place like this<p>

CHORUS:  
>I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again<br>Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
>This free fall's, got me so<br>Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
>I'll never be the same<br>if we ever meet again

say if we ever meet again

Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before  
>Hope you don't see me flash, but I cant help but want you more, more<br>Baby tell me whats your story  
>I ain't shy, don't you worry<br>I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
>So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more<p>

coz baby I

CHORUS:  
>I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again<br>Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
>This free fall's, got me so<br>Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
>I'll never be the same<br>if we ever meet again

If we ever meet again  
>I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)<p>

If we ever meet again  
>i wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again)<p>

If we ever ever meet again  
>i'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)<p>

If we ever ever meet again  
>i wont let you go away-ay-ay<p>

CHORUS:  
>I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again<br>Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again  
>This free fall's, got me so<br>Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
>I'll never be the same<br>if we ever meet again

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
>Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again<br>This free fall's, got me so  
>Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go<br>I'll never be the same  
>if we ever meet again<p>

Troy was in his element dancing with Gabriella until an angry sharpay came over.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed at gabriella

"Nothung" gabriella replied to her loudly

"WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU?" SHE CONTINUED"I TOLD YOU TO STAY FROM TROY! YOU ARE A NERD!

"He asked me" she replied to her.

Sharpay looked at her once before hitting over the back of her crumpled to the floor and was obvouisly knocked out.

"She wont forget my message now" She sneered before walking off.

Troy picked gabriella before making his way over to his car and driving her home,she was awake before she got home but troy still helped her into house before going home himself.

The next day, gabriella was frightened and arrived at school nearly late if it werent for troy giving her a lift there. She quickly ran into school but not before sharpay saw it all.

At free peroid, troy ran into gabriella in the hallway.

"Hey"he smiled

"hi"she replied looking down "Thank you"

"No problem but whats wrong?"He asked her queiltly.

"nothing I have got to go okay?"she replied looking up

"okay see you later" troy answered

"okay" she whispered walking down the hall shuffling her feet.

Troy was thinking about her before she left and onlt then did he realise one thing.

AM i falling for the nerd?

Meanwhile, sharpay was planning her revenge on gabriella for dancing with troy and defying her.

Oh she will pay thought to her self.

**please reeview if you want another chapter and tell me what you think.**

**thankyou to all of my special reviewers**

**keep reviewing!**

**amber-maexxxx**


End file.
